Legend Trackers
by Ink-Keeper
Summary: Two friends travel the Sinnoh region in the search for legends. Join Alfonzo Brecorn and Faron Gonnet on Legend Trackers.
1. Episode 1: Mesprit

**Commercial: From the deepest trenches of the ocean, to the tallest mountain grazing the sky, two men shall embark on a journey to uncover the Pokemon of legends. Alfonzo Brecorn. and Faron Gonnet. Legend Trackers.**

Two men walked along Route 201, a Machoke trailing behind carrying some bags of equipment. The black haired one was fiddling with a camera, while his friend in front of him rambled on. "I really don't think they captured my good side in that commercial, and why didn't I get more camera time, I am the star after all, honestly, these good looks are being wasted," He gestured to his face, bringing a hand up to fix his brown hair " yo Faron have you got that thing on yet, we're almost to the lake!" green eyes looking back at his friend. Faron spoke, his black eyes not leaving the camera "Yes yes, i'm certain it is a great tragedy depriving the world of the beauty that is Alfonzo Brecorn, and the camera..iiis..on" He said as he pressed on the record button and angled it at his friend, Alfonzo grinned, "Alright, hello ladies and gents, my name is Alfonzo Brecorn and you are watching Legend Trackers. I am here with my good friend and co-star, Faron Gonnet, show 'em a big grin buddy" He pulled the camera from his friend, turning it towards him. Faron gave a small smile and wave before taking his camera back. "We are headed to Lake Verity, where it is believed one of the three Pokemon of spirit is believed to reside, Mesprit. Now, this Pokemon is believed to have brought forth emotions upon it's birth, and is believed by locals to guard the lake that it resides in"

They continued walking and filming until the reached the lake, Al grinned at the camera, "Alright, me and Faron are gonna set up some cameras around the perimeter" Faron and Wrastle had already begun on the task, also making sure to put up some devices that would be able to pick up on any Pokemon cry within the area. If anything left or came in they'd have it on recored. They walked back to the lake shore where the producer had said there would be a motor boat there for them "Me and Faron are gonna gear up with some diving equipment and head on out to the lake to search for any signs of the Pokemon aand.." He took a look at the boat that his producer had rented for their use on the show, all and all the two didn't believe that this particular craft was even cut out for a bath tub, "We're supposed to go out there in this?...Ladies and gents this is Alfonzo Brecorn getting ready to write his will" He mentally cursed at the producer, stingy, crazy old coot. Faron set the camera on a tripod while he and Alfonzo got their diving equipment ready, the Machoke put the bags he was carrying on the boat, "Alright then, Wrastle return" Faron returned his Machoke to his Pokeball. Alfonzo gave the boat a gentle kick, "I got a real bad feeling about this boat" A piece of the wood splintered, which didn't ease either of the mens concerns, " Well, when we get back you could just send in a formal complaint...or toss some Tamato berries into his coffee" Faron said, hopping onto the boat with his camera. Alfonzo grinned, that definitely sounded like a great idea...if there wasn't the chance it could get him fired. He hopped in after his friend and soon they were moving through the lakes clear waters.

"Wow..isn't this place beautiful" Alfonzo gazed around at the scenery, attempting to forget they were currently in what may become their casket by the end of the day. "I can definitely see why Mesprit would want to call this place a home" Faron agreed. Once they reached the center of the lake it was time to go down. Faron grabbed a camera for underwater filming and went under with Alfonzo. Al had head a bit farther down, looking around in the clear waters. Faron looked to the bottom of the lake and saw what appeared to be a cavern, he waved to Alfonzo to try and get his attention, but his friend was unfortunately having a bit of a complication involving his equipment and a baby Magikarp. Faron watched on, slightly amused, until he saw a large form swimming up behind his friend. He began waving more frantically to grab Al's attention, who had finally succeeded in freeing the Magikarp from his equipment, he looked over at Faron who seemed to be acting strangely, 'What in the good name of Arceus is he doing' Faron began gesturing 'Behind you!' and Al turned around..to see a rather angry momma Gyarados. Alfonzo froze for a second, feeling extremely small and vulnerable, soon both men were frantically swimming towards the boat. They had not even had a chance to get on before the Gyarados burst from the water, sending the boat and the two men flying. Alfonzo gave a high pitched scream, that he would later deny, before pulling out a Pokeball, "Zephi! Get us outta here!" A Staraptor came out and caught the two before they became Pokefood. Faron clutched onto Al, feeling queasy, 'oh good Arceus I hate flying' Zephi landed just a bit away from the lake, Faron wobbled off and ran behind a tree to throw up. Alfonzo lay on the ground, dizzy and happy to be alive.

Mr. Baird had been furious, the boat had been destroyed, although that didn't seem like a hard feat in Al's opinion, and most of the equipment had been lost. He had assured them that the losses were being cut out of their pockets. Needless to say Al was none too happy as he and Faron sat down to review what they did get from the perimeter, with an Aide from Professor Rowans lab. His mood brightened though when they found a mysterious cry on the tapes, one that the Aide was sure did not come from any known Pokemon in the area or even in Sinnoh. Though they didn't find much else Alfonzo was still rather happy that they had at least got the cry.

Later that week the first episode of Legend Trackers aired, Alfonzo and Faron sat watching it in the lobby of Jubilife tv. Al was nervous, hoping that enough people would be interested in the show for it to continue. Samantha, the receptionist, called over to them from her seat at the front desk, "Don't worry you two, Legend Trackers is sure to be a big hit i'm sure" Alfonzo grinned, "Well, who wouldn't want to see this handsome face on their screen every week" he tried to appear calm, although his foot was tapping in a nervous way. "And incredibly modest too" She remarked, returning her attention to her computer. "Ya know I really think i've got a chance with her" Al turned to his friend, who's eyes never left the tv. "Yes, clearly she is swooning over your good looks and charm, now shh!"

Thankfully Samantha had been right, which brightened Al's mood. Mr. Baird had seemed a bit less upset about the loss of equipment, although it was still coming out of their pockets. Alfonzo and Faron threw themselves a little party back at their apartment, relaxing over some pizza and renting some movies " This is going to be great, you and me pal, traveling all over Sinnoh searching for legends" Faron nodded, this was truly going to be one exciting adventure.


	2. Episode 2: Cresselia

** On this weeks episode of Legend Trackers, Alfonzo and Faron are headed out to Fullmoon island to search for the lunar Pokemon, Cresselia. Will they be able to find this luminous Pokemon. Stay tuned.**

The show opened up on a port in Canalave, Al winked at the camera making double pistols "Hello ladies and gents, this is Alfonzo Brecorn and you are watching Legend Trackers" He continued talking as he walked next to the boats, "Today we are going to be trekking to Full Moon island, where sightings of the Lunar Pokemon, Cresselia have been reported" Various ancient depictions of the Pokemon showed on the screen, "It is believed that the Pokemon has the power to dispel nightmares, and heal psychological wounds, here with us today is Captain Brian Nackle, who sighted the Pokemon" Faron turned the camera to the captain, "So, tell us about what you saw" Brian tried to keep his attention away from the camera as he told his tale, nervous with his first time on tv, "Well, I was just heading back to Canalave from a shipment up at Snowpoint, I was passing by Fullmoon Island, when suddenly it got dark, I swear to you right now the moon was out and shining and it was just like someone flipped the switch." He sat back and shivered, remembering how terrified he had been. He cleared his throat and continued, "And that's when I saw it, a shining Pokemon flying up from Fullmoon Island, as though it were chasing something off, and just like that the darkness vanished, the moon shone down and it was gone" He had never seen hide nor hair of such a thing before in his travels, and felt he would most likely never see it again. "Wow, that is incredible. And you didn't see where it went?" Al inquired, Brian shook his head, "My best guess would be it's back at the island, but I didn't think to head there and look. I was pretty shaken up and it was late" Alfonzo nodded, "So, do you think you'll be able to get us there today?" "Aye, as long as the waters stay calm" he answered. "Thank you very much Captain Nackle" Al turned to the camera and grinned, "Welp, we'd better head out before my bad luck kicks in" and soon they were headed out to sea.

Faron got some more film, mostly of Al goofing around on the boat, before putting the camera away. Alfonzo leaned back in his seat, "I hope we can find something, we have to, last weeks show was horrible." Even though Mr. Baird assured them the first episode had been a hit and all was well, Al was still upset about the events of last week. Faron looked up from his laptop " Oh, c'mon, it seriously wasn't that awful...ok, maybe it was." Alfonzo groaned, "You are doing a terrible job of making me feel better." "That I am" Faron said, he began rummaging through his bag, "Eh, here, how 'bout some comfort food?" His mother had made a fresh batch of cookies when they had arrived in Canalave. "Food does not make everything better ya Munchlax" Al said, as he grabbed the cookies and began wolfing them down anyway. Captain Nackle called over his shoulder, "Fullmoon Island ahoy!" Faron got the camera back out, filming the island as they drew nearer to it.

Brian dropped anchor once they reached the island, promising the two that he would be waiting there for their return. "Again, thank you so much for the help captain" Alfonzo hopped off the boat, Faron called out Wrastle who grabbed the rest of their equipment and followed the two. The sun was setting as they made their way around the island, Alfonzo had pulled out a device that would pick up on and record any Pokemon cries in the area, "We will most likely have a better chance of seeing this Pokemon at night, so we'll be setting up camp a little further inland" Al spoke as he looked towards the camera.

They arrived to a small clearing where they set up their tents and equipment with the assistance of their Pokemon. "Ok Verden, hahah you had your fun, now put that down that is expensive equipment" Alfonzo attempted to retrieve a night vision camera from his impish Tangela. Once everything had been set up it was time to search the island. Faron and his Luxio, Lulu, had set up some cameras around the perimeter. They had pulled out a couple night vision cameras and were soon searching the area. " Something here just really feels kinda..ethereal ya know?" Ever since arriving at the island something deep in his heart just felt different. Faron, too, had felt it, although he couldn't explain it he felt peaceful here. They didn't have long to contemplate this as a figure shot out in front of them, disappearing into the brush. " Zephi! Keep track of that" Al shouted as he began to run in the direction of the figure. Zephi, who had a camera attached to her feet, swooped down and tried to keep up with the other airborne creature, but the other proved to be much faster and the Staraptor was left behind in a large clearing, head turning frantically for it's lost target. Al and Faron caught up to her and began searching the area. "Hey Al! Come check this out!" Faron had picked up a rather beautiful and delicate feather that seemed to shine with the moons light. Neither could say they had ever seen a Pokemon with plumage like that. They placed it in a sealed bag, planning to take it to Professor Rowans lab and ask his thoughts on the strange feather. After scanning the area once more the two returned to their camp to get a good nights rest.

The next morning they packed away all their equipment and headed back to the shore. On the boat ride back to Canalave Al pulled out the feather, turning it in different directions, the light reflecting off it. Once back to the mainland the headed to Sandgem, Professor Rowan observed the feather that they had picked up while his Aide assisted them with reviewing their recordings. "This is certainly interesting" The Aide, Jonathan, noted, referring to the film they captured when an unknown Pokemon had crossed in front of them, "it's about the size of a Golbat, but it certainly doesn't move like any Pokemon i've seen" Unfortunately they had been unable to locate it again, looking over the audio tapes did not turn up anything out of the ordinary. After thanking Jonathan for his time they talked to Rowan, who had looked the feather they had brought over. "And here is Sinnohs top expert on all things Pokemon, So Professor, what have you got for us today" The Professors stern gaze never wavered, which the other two found slightly off-putting, "The appearance was certainly something I had never seen on a Pokemon, after looking at some DNA samples from the feather I can say with complete certainty that it did not come from any Pokemon currently documented in the Sinnoh region." Al nodded, smiling, "Alright, thank you for your time Professor, why don't ya give a big smile for our viewers" Rowan looked back at the camera, Faron sweated a bit, '...i-is he smiling?' He thought that he had seen the Professors eyes crinkle a bit but could honestly not tell. "...Aaalright, the names Alfonzo Brecorn and we hope to see you next week ladies and gents" He winked at the camera making double pistols again, Faron rolled his eyes, hoping that this was not going to be a weekly thing.


	3. Faron's vlog 1

" Hello everyone, my name is Faron Gonnet. Now you may know me as a co-star on Jubilife TV's newest show, Legend Trackers. I have started this vlog to show you some of the footage that...Al didn't really want in the show. Enjoy"

Alfonzo was hanging over the edge of the boat, watching as hundreds of Mantyke and Mantine jumped through the waters. "Holy mother of Arceus are you seeing this dude?" He looked back at Faron for a moment before turning his attention back to the Pokemon. "Be careful, don't get so close to the edge Al" Al just chuckled, "Psh, I have the balance of a Medicham, it's not like i'm gonna fall-" There was a loud splash and Faron saw that Al was no longer on the boat, "Man over board! Man overboard!" Captain Nackle had stopped the boat, Faron hurried to the edge to see his friend flailing about in the water. "...Bro, you know you can swim, right" Alfonzo stopped, after a moment of silence, "Right, right you are, just..ah..wanting to add some..suspense is all, yeah"

It was late at night, Al and Faron were hiking around the island with their equipment, "Woo..Almost kinda quiet...real quiet...like something could just-" Whatever he was about to say was cut short when he let out a high pitch scream he would forever deny. A Haunter had jumped up out of the ground, with the clear intention of frightening the two visitors to the island, and seemed quite happy with it's success. Faron filmed the laughing Pokemon while Al took a small moment to get over the shock. "...That is not going into the show, got it"

" And that is all for today, hope to see you again next week" He took a moment before turning off the webcam, as though pondering something, after a while of silence he seemed to make up his mind about whatever notion had crossed his mind. Smiling, he made double pistols at the camera, winking. "...Yea, no, heck no, never doing that again..."


End file.
